Oh The Power
by girlyworld95
Summary: Death. It can be right around the corner waiting to attack. Watch as Taylor tells the story of her grandmother. All Taylor. Songfic one-shot.


* * *

Hey guys!! This is my first one-shot and it is actually about something that really did happen to me. Bold is the song. Sorry, my computer wasn't working with me. So Enjoy!!

Death. No one knows, but it strikes when you least expect it to. You realize that something so gone, is actually something that can feel so real, so close.

**Wake up to a sunny day  
not a cloud up in the sky and then it starts to rain**

November 10, 2004. The day that Taylor's dad received a call from Taylor's grandfather. The dreadful call that told Taylor's family that their loved one had died. Taylor's grandmother, her father's mother**.**

**My defences hit the ground and they shatter all around  
so opened and exposed**

While Taylor had been talking to her mom, she saw her father come to the doorway of her parents' bedroom with tears in his eyes.

Her mother asked, " Is she?"

Her father nodded his head tears now streaming down his face. Taylor knew. She fell over on her parents' bed now drowning herself with her own tears. What else was she supposed to do?

**But I found strength in the struggle  
face to face with my troubles**

Death had come. Taylor's family knew it would. Of course they wouldn't tell the children, Taylor hadn't prepared herself at all. Death had taken Taylor's grandma, and the reality hit. It had only been 20 minutes. 20 minutes since Taylor's family had left her grandparents' house. 20 minutes ago Taylor was in her grandparents house, too afraid to even touch her grandmother, fearing that she might break. Her grandmother couldn't see or hear anything anyway. She hadn't been awake for two weeks. They took the hospital bed to the house, at least she didn't have to stay in the busy hospital. Two weeks since Taylor had gotten a hug from her grandma. She blamed herself. While Taylor was at the house, she should have sung her a song, kissed her cheek. Anything, but what she did**.**

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
and you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore every tear falls down  
for a reason don't you stop believin' in yourself  
when you're broken**

The funeral. Taylor sat in the front pew, not even daring to move, just the tears streaming down her face while she looked at the preacher. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was over. Her pew stood up and took their turn walking past the casket. For this was one of their last goodbyes. Taylor couldn't look. She didn't look at the woman in the casket. She would have broken right then and there. Her whole world crashing down around her.

**Little girl don't be so blue I know what you're goin' through  
don't let it beat you up, heaven knows that gettin' scars  
only makes you who you are, only makes you who you are.**

Taylor rode in a limo to the cemetary. She rode with her cousins and her brother who were hitting each other playfully. Did they care? Are they taking it into reality that their grandmother just died? I sat thinking, saying nothing, being silent. Ah, silence. She had always dreamed of riding in a limo, but was NOT like what she had in mind.

**No matter how much your heart is aching,  
there is beauty in the breaking, yeah**

They were now pulling up to the cemetary. This was it, Taylor's last goodbye. Forever. Everything she said came from her heart, she didn't say it outloud, but she knew "Mooma" could hear her.

**_I love you Mooma, and I always will. You will be in my heart forever. I wish you had been here longer, but God took you for a reason. I don't know why, but He knows._**

With that said, the tears fell**.**

**When you're broken, in a million little pieces and you're tryin'  
but you can't hold on anymore, every tear falls down for  
reason don't you stop believin' in yourself when you're broken**

For the next couple weeks she asked God why Mooma had gotten Lung Cancer and why she wasn't down here with her. Taylor's family got sympathy, love, and help from their friends for weeks. She begged God to take the pain away, and He did. So Taylor looked forward to the better days.

**Better days are gonna find you once again,  
every piece will find its place when you're broken  
oh when you're broken ooh**

The pain eventually went away. But she kept very dear to her a locket that had been given to her for christmas. It was beautiful; silver, and in a heart shape with diamonds outlining it. When she opened it that christmas day, the tag said that it was from her grandpa. Yet, she later found out that it wasn't.

Earlier on, Taylor's grandmother from her mom's side, a.k.a Nana, had helped Mooma pick out the last christmas present she would ever give.

**When you're broken in million little pieces and you're tryin'  
but you can't hold on anymore, every tear falls down for a reason.  
don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken  
oh when you're broken**

It is 2008 and still, Taylor yearns for the sleepovers, the parties with family, the holidays, the stories told at night before they fell asleep. Some nights she remembers and cries herself to sleep. This woman that God sent to earth, the woman that He took back to heaven, this woman still holds a very special place in her heart. She wishes that she would be in one of the pews when she sings in church, that she would be at the softball games, and the shopping sprees. Then at night Taylor reminds herself that Mooma was there. She was sitting in the front pew, the very first seat of the bench at the softball game. She was there helping her to make the decision whether to get the dangly blue earings or the diamond studs. Her grandmother was a very sweet and strong person, she touched the lives of many people. Never will she forget her grandmother.

**When you're broken, when you're broken**

Death. It rings through your mind and can be a boomerang when it wants to be. But what love can't take away is the love that was, and is shared between the beloved deceased and those living among us.

Oh what a powerful thing_._

Ok guys! That was it. Yes this is about something that happened to me. My grandmother died in 2004 of lung cancer. Don't laugh at the name "Mooma" because I named her when I was 2. The locket is real, I do own it. This story is dedicated to Mary "Mooma" Lackey. A beloved grandmother, mother, and friend.

The song is Broken by Lindsay Haun

I ask that you not put anything rude or hurtful to me in anyway in yor review. This is a very touchy part in my life and I wish that you all will take an understanding to that. I do apologize if there were any mistakes, and if you just have to point them out I ask that you be nice about it. I also hope that you like it and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Now REVIEW people!!


End file.
